


Library Shenangians

by jianbird



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Library Sex, One Shot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianbird/pseuds/jianbird
Summary: Zero Two doesn’t understand how her girlfriend could be so invested in some random library book when she was right here?





	Library Shenangians

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to take a short break away from YSIS just to revise and upload this little one-shot I made at 3 AM. It’s just a scenario I imagined in my head, then decided to jot down. This is my first time actually publishing smut, so I hope you guys enjoy it? Let this make up for me abandoning 'A Litte More Human'.

A unisonous silence laid through the air, held together by a rule everyone was expected to follow. Not a single noise was heard throughout the large building besides the occasional sound of a paper being flipped which kept a studious feel to the atmosphere. It made itself out to be a rather peaceful and quiet workplace, but these were, unfortunately, the two aspects that Zero Two found to be the most boring in any situation.

Beside her sat her girlfriend of two years, whose jade eyes were deeply focused on the opened book laying over her lap and over her tantalizing white and smooth legs. The very place _her_ head should be and not that boring book of hers which caused Zero Two to feel a little bit of jealousy towards the inanimate object that would never even be able to register her feelings.

The person beside her could though. She _should_. How could her girlfriend be so invested in some random library book when she was right here beside her? Furthermore, it’s felt as if they’ve been holed up here forever and the stacked up books situated at the left of Ichigo’s hip proved just how much she’s gone through. How much longer did Ichigo intend to take with this dumb project of hers?

”Darling, how much longer?” The pink-haired girl whined while resting the side of her head against her significant other’s shoulder, her own emerald eyes skimming through the opened page that was able to catch her Darling’s total interest so well.

She could read the words, but could hardly comprehend what they were even talking about. Was this even English? No, it was completely apparent that it was, she just didn’t understand the subject in the slightest bit. Apparently, the other had no issue with comprehending since she’s been flipping through these pages for longer than an hour now.

Zero Two just wanted to take Ichigo to her place, have her for herself, and do something fun. That's why all schools have a schedule! They were meant to relax and do whatever they wanted once the last bell for the day rung. Yet she was here in a stuffy library out of all places to be instead of at home on her, or Ichigo’s, nice and comfortable bed.

”I told you twice that you didn’t have to come along with me, Zero Two. Yet you insisted on doing so,” Ichigo reminded her patiently. Of course she knew that and wanted to leave, but not without her in her arms. Why didn’t the other see that?

”For someone who’s so smart at their studies, you’re a little dumb, Darling.” Zero Two frowned and lifted her head up from her shoulder, taking a look at her girlfriend as she—for the first time in several, _several_ minutes—finally looked back at her with a glare.

It wasn’t one of cold nature or malicious intent, but more of a warning as to not take her insult a step further. The glare didn’t make Zero Two shiver however since she was one of the few people who wasn’t fazed by her girlfriend’s serious side. In fact, it was only a problem when it got in between her and her ‘Ichigo time’ like now.

”And what do you mean by that?” Ichigo asked, ironically confirming the point that Zero Two just made to her.

”See? That’s exactly what I mean, you don’t understand at all.”

Ichigo let out a defeated sigh as if giving up on trying to solve Zero Two’s riddles, turning her head back to the page she was on. This made the girl’s blood boil because more than _anything_ she hated being ignored. She could care less if strangers did it, but it provoked her more when people she cared about did it to her. Therefore, her _own_ Darling refusing to give her the undivided attention she was in need of got under her skin.

Did she even realize that this was the most words she’s said to her all afternoon?

As much as she loves her, Ichigo can be totally frustrating at times.

”Zero Two, I’m sorry, but I can’t play around with you today. I told you already that I have a project due by next week. I would’ve had it complete already if not for the student council..” Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh as she was reminded of the hassles she’s been through all of last week.

A festival was right around the corner, so everyone from every club was rushing in to help out with designs and think of class activities. That meant pitching in ideas and decisions that they needed permission to do. Permission that needed to be given to them by the student body president herself which was Ichigo.

Eventually, club papers got mingled in with school papers and her head started to hurt so much that she couldn’t tell what was what anymore. This peace and silence in the library was the most comforting thing she’ll get in a while, although Zero Two always knew how to unwind her. She was the only person who could make her step down from her position as the uptight school president, and become a normal high school girl with a need for love and fun.

Ichigo loved Zero Two for that, but while she admired the other’s efforts to pull her away from her work, she just _couldn’t_ this time. Her grades were important – Maybe more important than she was willing to admit aloud around her girlfriend. And Zero Two was a _huge_ distraction, so she needed to continue to ignore her girlfriend’s presence if she wished to get anything educational accomplished.

The moment she was to put her book down and give in to the other’s pleads for a break, she’ll lose all focus on her work. It was bad enough that she’s accompanied her here to the library, but at this rate, if Zero Two didn’t stop whining then they’ll both be kicked out.

As of now, the couple sat down on the hard, old carpet of the library’s floor. Ichigo preferred to read the furthest away from people, so she was hiding out in the one section nobody ever came to with Zero Two sitting right beside her. It made her feel at ease that nobody will be bothering her as long as she was here. Nobody _except_ her girlfriend who had returned to resting her heavy head against her shoulder.

She tried to relax and ignore the instinct to lean down and rest her own head against hers because— _No_ , she needed to focus. Her restless, jade eyes continued to take in the scientific formulas just below her, but then Zero Two shifted her head around and before she knew it, she could feel the girl’s nose burying itself against the crook of her neck.

The collars designed with her dark blue and grey uniform did nothing to prevent the immediate skin-to-skin contact, but Ichigo didn’t mind. If this was enough to please the other, then surely she can stand for this?

But then she felt an inhale from the other, Zero Two’s breath tickling her sensitive skin once she dragged her breath out. Ichigo’s eyes winced upon the sensation, not having to question the girl to know that she was inhaling her smell on purpose. Her girlfriend tended to have the habit of putting her nose and tongue on certain parts of people’s bodies without their consent.

Even hers.

”Mm... I love your smell so much, Darling. It still makes my heart race. I can have more, right?” Zero Two asked, her voice suddenly lower than before which was odd because she never cared for the ground rules within the library. She tended to talk in whatever volume she found suitable despite the many shushes Ichigo sent her way.

Ichigo continued to ignore her, using her silence as a response to the other’s question. However, Zero Two took her silence as an encouragement to continue since she wasn’t outright telling her to not do it. So, she did, burying her nose and face closer into her neck, her body fully turned to Ichigo by now.

Again, Ichigo felt her breath against her neck and she failed to do her best not to squirm a little because that _was_ a sensitive spot of hers and Zero Two was aware of that completely.

Simple and innocent sniffing soon became more as she soon felt something wet and warm against her neck. The sensation made Ichigo’s eyes widen slightly, but the rest of her body did not move as if it was frozen by her lover’s tongue. Zero Two dragged that tongue up her neck and took a slow, but short lick.

Then, she ran her own tongue across her bottom lip as if savoring the taste of her significant other. Zero Two claimed that everyone had their own unique taste and while Ichigo wasn’t too sure about that, she felt compelled to believe her whenever she complimented her on her.. apparent sweetness.

”Mm,” she heard the small moan from Zero Two, unable to get away from it because her head was practically right next to her ear.

It was as if the other was humming into it, creating a torturous melody that caused Ichigo to instinctively press her legs together. Why was she doing this now? God, she must really want a reaction from her, but Ichigo was set on not giving it to her that easily. She was doing so well at resisting her so far and can surely hold out longer than this.

”Your taste is so sweet, Ichigo,” Zero Two whispered into her ear, the warm breath suddenly against it surprising her.

Ichigo hoped the other wouldn’t notice the slight shiver that went down her back from the sound of her hot, raspy voice. It was a tone that always managed to get to her. Zero Two’s mouth returned to her neck, and thankfully this time without any tongue, but her lips did start to kiss a spot at random.

Then, Zero Two’s mouth ascended further and further. Ichigo’s body betrayed her by tilting her own neck to the side out of pure instinct, but could she really blame it on only that?

”Zero Two...” Ichigo said lowly, warningly as her girlfriend’s sweet and gentle kisses trailed further up her neck.

She hated the way it made her limbs feel so weak underneath her touch and the fact that she couldn’t just push the other off of her. Ichigo knew that she very much should, but she couldn’t. So, her words hardly matched up with her actions at the moment.

”Hmm? What is it, Darling?” Zero Two asked in the innocent tone she always took whenever she pretended not to be aware of her own schemes.

Normally, they were ways to get out of punishment or work, but not trying to seduce her in the middle of a library. A public area for everyone of every age to walk in and out of. Ichigo could see that it was truly a good thing that she did decide to hide back here now.

”Zero Two. I’m serious, I can’t—” A sudden gasp past her lips prevented her from being able to finish her nth warming to the other, as Zero Two’s mouth made contact with _that_ spot behind her ear.

God, she knew that place drives her wild and that she was incredibly weak behind her ear. This was so unfair, but when did Zero Two ever play fairly?

”Z-Zero..” Shakily, Ichigo tried as a warm heat started to pool between her legs. Her lids threatened to close as Zero Two’s tongue slid up to the spot behind her ear.

She felt her face becoming hot all of a sudden as the other’s tongue moved to her earlobe, then took ahold of its target between her lips before gently sucking on it. Ichigo had to bite down hard on her bottom lip just to hold back the small moan that wanted to reach its way up her throat.

Her legs slid against each other in hopes of suppressing what was taking place between her legs. Ichigo didn’t wish to let the other arouse her in such an inappropriate place, but her chances of succeeding with that were low when Zero Two was both incredibly sly and knew where to touch her to make her cave in.

She was absolutely horrible.

Gingerly, Zero Two continued to suck on the lobe of her ear and wasn’t afraid to work her tongue on it either. In the meantime, her other hand rested itself on her thigh. Then slowly, it started to inch itself up higher and higher, leaving Ichigo afraid of where it’d stop.

Her fingers curled against the edge of the textbook that was still in her lap, unable to prevent Zero Two’s sneaky hand. Yet it was able to help her restrain herself while her girlfriend inflicted her cruel punishment on her.

Butterflies— No, pure excitement filled her abdomen and ran all the way to her core like warm blood when Zero Two’s hand slid its way past her skirt, stopping just at the inside of her thigh. From there, her thumb began to slowly caress the area it halted at.

Zero Two knew what the other loved and she felt as if she hit the jackpot when she managed to evoke the low sigh that slipped past Ichigo’s lips. Her tongue entered her lover’s ear and made Ichigo’s legs squirm once more, but her hand then held a tighter grip on the smaller girl’s thigh to help keep her still.

All Zero Two has to do was simply squeeze her leg to keep her obedient, demonstrating the power she still had over her even without her being on top of her when she had Ichigo disheveled in her own sheets.

Her hand slid up and down her pale, smooth thigh, unable to get enough of her girlfriend’s soft texture. Zero Two has always thought that the other was a lot more delicate than herself. Therefore, she tried to be fragile with Ichigo due to her own fear that she’ll come to hurt her were she to be too aggressive.

Eventually, Zero Two retracted her tongue and only at that moment did Ichigo feel as if she could finally breathe. That was only a sense of false hope however.

”This is annoying,” Zero Two muttered, her hand taking ahold of the opened textbook on her lap and tossed it behind her shoulder without any care of what condition it could possibly end up in.

Ichigo would have to return that and in fair condition, but she didn’t have time to scold the other for her apathy when she soon silenced her with a kiss. Zero Two’s mouth came over hers and without the book in the way, she was able to get on her knees and rest one in between Ichigo’s legs, coming closer to her love.

” _This_ is better,” she muttered against her lips before pressing her own more firmly into Ichigo’s pink ones, a faint taste of all of her girlfriend’s chapsticks greeting her upon the intimacy.

Zero Two deepened the lip-lock and Ichigo was hopeless underneath her, fighting between closing her lids and accepting her, or keeping them open out of caution that someone will find them in this position and immediately kick them out.

If it was someone she knew from their school, it would be even more unforgivable if word got out that she was found in a compromising position with her own girlfriend in a public place.

Zero Two had no qualms of what she did in the eyes of others though. She placed one hand next to the girl’s head, as if trapping Ichigo underneath her taller body while the other hand still lovingly caressed her inner thigh. Her tongue prodded against Ichigo’s lower lip, asking for the other’s permission to enter out of habit.

But when Ichigo was reluctant to give it, Zero Two ran out of patience with her stubborn lover and bit down hard on Ichigo’s lower lip. Not so hard that it would shed blood, but enough that it’ll cause Ichigo to yelp and part her mouth open even for second, thus giving Zero Two the opportunity she needed to push her tongue inside.

Ichigo made it far too easy for her to succeed at her little plan, but now that she was inside her mouth, Zero Two surely didn’t see her protesting to get her out. Smirking triumphantly against the other’s mouth now, Zero Two pushed her tongue further and ran it against the other’s.

Her hand had to leave Ichigo’s thigh for the moment so her fingers could cup her girlfriend’s chin instead, holding her jaw open out of reassurance that she wouldn’t reject her like she has for the past hour and so on.

She’s gotten this much attention out of Ichigo, she’d hate for the other to look for an excuse to stop her now. Especially when it was clear to her how much Ichigo’s body wanted her, but the girl’s natural stubbornness was preventing her from owning up to that. Well, sometimes her Darling needed an extra push and she was the push in her life that Ichigo needed.

Thinking that she’ll need to continue to attack her weak points for a while like this until she caved, Ichigo surprised Zero Two by hesitantly resting her hands at her hips.

_Oh?_

Zero Two pulled back just to look into her lover’s eyes, recognizing that lustful glint in them that always ignited whenever she had the smaller girl wrapped around her fingers.

”And you were pretending all this time that you wanted nothing to do with me. What are you doing to me now though?” Zero Two teased her with a devious and knowing smile forming on her face.

One that made Ichigo feel suddenly self-aware and avert her eyes from Zero Two’s. Only Zero Two was able to tell the difference between Ichigo’s flush when she was aroused and the one that formed out of pure embarrassment. Although sometimes the two crossed over with one another.

”How can you be so cute when I want to fuck you so badly?” Zero Two chasted her lowly.

Ichigo aimed to shut her up so that she wasn’t the only one who was being put into this position, so she moved her hands to the girl’s ample chest and squeezed them once the mounds filled up her palms.

This thankfully earned her a sweet and low moan that reached her ears, Zero Two not being one to hide her genuine feelings from her. Not even her lustful ones. Ichigo has always liked that part of the girl.

Zero Two pressed her chest into her small hands, asking for more without verbally doing so. Her kisses became stronger and this time Ichigo reciprocated them just as passionately. Zero Two could see her walls finally beginning to shut down and let her in. She always did eventually, it just depended on how strong Ichigo wanted to make those walls on some days.

Ichigo’s small hands mimicked her girlfriend’s own when they went under her uniform skirt just earlier, but dove them underneath her blouse instead. Her hands found her chest with ease, cupping them through her bra which she squeezed with a gentle firmness.

”I like it when you touch me there, Darling. I like it a lot,” Zero Two told her into her ear in a sultry voice, her hand dropping from her chin now and returning to Ichigo’s leg.

She started from her knee and slowly slid up to reach the inside of her thigh again, around the same time as Ichigo shamelessly popped off the first two buttons of her blouse. From her position above Ichigo and the fact that she was leaning over her would cause her cleavage to be fully exposed to Ichigo’s bare eyes. Zero Two was certain that this was something that was completely intended.

“I like it best when you’re feeling your dirtiest,” Zero Two told her with a smile, a cross between her usual soft sincerity and the lust that made everything she did ten times more attractive.

It drove Ichigo _crazy_ and made her want to take Zero Two right then and there, but she selfishly had her own needs that she wanted to be fulfilled first. Ones that her girlfriend intended to take care of for her now that she has started on them.

Ones that Ichigo no longer has the strength to resist, but did she ever have it to begin with? When Zero Two’s hand snaked itself between her legs which instinctively spread further apart for her, Ichigo decided then that perhaps she never truly did.

” _Ah,_ ” Ichigo heard from the other, half-surprised that sound did not come from herself because Zero Two’s palm was making direct contact with her heat now.  

In fact, she was cupping the already damp spot that Ichigo could tell has only ended up like this because of all her unfair teasing with her body.

”You’re so excited for me, Darling. Have you been like this even before I started touching?” And Zero Two continued to tease her.

Ichigo, whose breaths have become increasingly heavier due to all of this stimulation, looked up at her girlfriend with a hungry look in her eyes. Zero Two knows what she wants, what she needs.

”And you’ll do something about it since you caused it,” Ichigo threatened her but without any bite behind her words. Zero Two knew that and that was why she let out a light, but adorable chuckle.

Even when Zero Two was turning her own and making her imagine her in the sexiest positions possible, she could make her heart flutter. Ichigo realized at this moment just how badly she had it for the beautiful and very hot girl.

”Anything for you,” Zero Two told her with a smirk creeping up on her face at the same time she exchanged her palm for her thumb, pressing it against the spot she knew exactly to be Ichigo’s clit.

This time Ichigo could not bite back the moan that was evoked from the relieving action, her lids closing as her head tilted back and leaned against the bookcase behind her with a small thud.

Her hips slowly rolled against her lover’s hand in a plea for more and Zero Two wasn’t one to deny her of her wants, so she pressed her thumb firmer against her clit and made slow circles on it.

”Faster please, Zero Two...” Ichigo whined lowly, lids opening to look up at her lover with her desperate eyes.

Her hands momentarily forgot their own mission on Zero Two’s breasts, but the other didn’t mind since these reactions coming from her Darling was even better than her hands on her. She was completely eating up every little sound and bodily reaction her love made under her dominance.

Her thumb listened to her plea, picking up the pace of its circles and became as moderate as much as they were consistent now. Ichigo could feel that familiar something building up in her groins, lighting her whole body on fire and just as she came close to the edge... All a sudden, the circles slowed down until they came to a complete stop.

“Hm... _Should_ I give Darling my undivided attention after she ignored me the entire time?” Zero Two asked thoughtfully to herself, intending to torture the other by robbing her of what she wanted the most. Just like how she felt not too long ago.

Although this was only temporary and out of spite, Ichigo didn’t know that. As much as this was Zero Two forcing Ichigo’s attention on her, this was also a punishment in its own way for pushing her to this desperate point in the first place.

As expected, Ichigo didn’t like the fact that her pleasure had been halted either, falling straight into her trap like any normal person.

”Zero Two... I’m sorry. I’m just really busy with everything going on and..” Her voice is understandably shaky, but its okay.

“..I know that the minute I sit down and relax with you, I’ll never want to go back to my work,” Ichigo finally admitted to her. “But I promise I’ll make it up to you when things calm down, okay? We can do whatever you want then.”

Ichigo’s hand came to rest at her face, a sincere look in her eyes that replaced the lust that was once there for a moment. Zero Two couldn’t help but feel the need to believe her words because she still _is_ her precious Darling who would never lie to her.

”You know what I like to hear,” Zero Two grinned at her, her thumb now slowly picking back up the task it suddenly dropped much to Ichigo’s pleasure.

“But learn to lean on me a bit more. I can help you out with anything you need, Darling.”

She leaned in. Not to put her tongue in her mouth or to kiss the spot behind her ear again, but to place a gentle peck on Ichigo’s cheek.

”Zero Two...” Ichigo said in such an intoxicating way that the girl honestly couldn’t tell if it was out of pleasure, or out of sudden realization. Maybe both.

”O-Okay. Then, I’ll try to– _Oh!_ ”

Zero Two smiled devilishly from the reaction, enjoying the noise she made when she sped up her thumb. Did she feel a jolt just then? She must’ve.

”Ironically, you’re the cutest when you’re so worked up,” Zero Two told her, eating up the way her words made her girlfriend adorably blush harder. ”Since you’re so cute, I’ll give you your special treat already.”

If Ichigo had any questions as to what that was, she wouldn’t be left asking for long. Zero Two’s hand pushed her white underwear to the side without removing them, fingers coming into direct contact with her slick flesh that slid against her wetness.

Only from her proximity could Zero Two hear the sound they made against her bare fingertips and honestly, that was such a huge turn on. To think that she’s made Ichigo into this state even in public out of all places turned her on even more.

“Let’s see how you feel, Darling.” Without waiting for the other’s permission, Zero Two slid one finger inside of her lover, letting her tight and hot walls greet her immediately upon contact.

”Oh, fuck,” Ichigo mumbled with her mouth so cutely parted open.

Her hips bucked in approval against Zero Two’s hand. She needed more.. At a faster rate than her lover seemed willing to give to her, so her hand came behind the other’s bra and unclasped it. It fell loose just enough for the bright red straps to appear underneath the short sleeves of Zero Two’s blouse, and for Ichigo’s hands to move underneath the cups that once obstructed her from the bareness of her lover’s breasts.

As she cupped them, she relished in the way her nipples immediately hardened against her palm. Even while Zero Two was pouring so much of her attention into her, she still had her own needs. That was apparent to her now.

”You’re as tight as ever, but I love it. It makes me feel like your body is telling me to never leave you,” Zero Two told her, as she pushed the finger as deep as Ichigo’s body would possibly allow her to.

She stopped once she was down to her knuckles before withdrawing it halfway and repeating the process, creating a consistent rhythm as she thrust all the love she had to give to her girlfriend.

Ichigo’s positive response to it made Zero Two happy enough that she included a second finger once her body seemed warmed up enough to her.

As if trying not to be so vocal in such a dead silent area, Ichigo pushed her explosive feelings into the other’s mounds which she held and caressed more firmly. Zero Two reciprocated the attention by giving her girlfriend’s petite body even more, the quickened pace of her fingers now making an audible sound to her ears which she loved dearly.

It drove her wild with more want.

”Would it be okay if I tried a third finger this time?” Zero Two asked.

“Nn.. Do whatever you want,” Ichigo told her breathlessly as she slowly rolled her thumbs over Zero Two’s nipples.

She pushed her hips down against her hand, attempting to feel the other even more deeply if possible. Understanding the hunger Ichigo was showing to her, she didn’t hesitate for another second. She withdrew her two fingers just a bit but only to add the third one, roughly pushing them back into Ichigo’s cave.

Ichigo gasped from the new sense of pressure, her thighs involuntarily becoming shaky at Zero Two’s sides. As she rubbed her fingers against the roof of her walls, Zero Two’s mouth returned to her smooth neck. It started out as a kiss, and then something more when her teeth came into play, capturing the other’s skin between her ivories.

With a cusp between hard and gentle, she sucked at the tender skin that she knew would later leave a mark with how delicate and white Ichigo’s skin was.

 _Good._ Zero Two wanted to mark what was hers and remind the girl of who she should be on her mind rather than some tasteless books.

She relished in her lover’s sweet and low moans that Ichigo did her best to suppress by covering her own hand over her mouth. She couldn’t tell whether that actually worked because, from her current proximity, Zero Two could hear every little thing.

”Ze-Zero... Two, I don’t think I can hold out much longer,” Ichigo tiresomely warned her, but the other girl was already aware of her weakening state due to the shakiness of the legs between her knee, and the way she held onto her breasts even more firmly than before.

Heeding her words, Zero Two picked up the pace of her fingers and pulled them out of her, then proceeded to thrust them back in with repetition. When she bit down harder than before on her lover’s sensitive neck, that was when Zero Two could feel Ichigo finally coming undone around her fingers.

With her hand still clasped around her own mouth, Ichigo let out a muffled cry into her palm as her facial features scrunched up slightly. Zero Two continued to rub along her slick walls, thrusting her fingers in and out from her to help lengthen the other’s orgasm. Her teeth also retracted from her neck, being replaced by her warm tongue as she soothingly sucked on the new bruise that would form there. Similar to an animal licking at a wound.

Even once Ichigo’s orgasm was over, her muscles were left feeling numb and like jelly. Her breathing was still uneven and shaky, and her lids were too tired for her to keep them open.

”How do you feel now?” Zero Two questioned her as she pulled her head back from her neck, looking down at her tired Darling.

”Zero Two... That was.. _amazing_. Thank you, I didn’t realize how much I needed th-... How much I needed you.”

Her words made Zero Two completely happy, enough that she leaned in and placed a sweet and loving kiss on her lips. One that Ichigo still reciprocated even if tiredly.

”You’re more than welcome, Darling.”

Her fingers pulled back from inside of Ichigo and pushed her underwear back in place, leaving the other with a small and reluctant whine she didn’t fail to notice came from the girl.

Did she love her inside of her that much? Zero Two raised her drenched fingers to her own lips, taking them into her mouth as she sucked on the other’s sweet bodily fluids right in front of her much to Ichigo’s embarrassment.

”Mm..” Zero Two let out an approving moan, ”Taste like strawberries as always.”

”Sh-Shut up,” Ichigo told her with a cute crimson arising on her face, splaying across her cheeks. Now _that_ was her embarrassed flush.

Zero Two only let out a giggle at the other’s bashfulness before she pulled back from the girl, arms coming behind herself to clasp the hooks of her bra back together.

In the middle of pleasing Ichigo, she also managed to work herself up in the process and that was evident by the wet spot she could feel against her own underwear.

However, she didn’t want to continue this here.

”Come on, Darling,” Zero Two told her as she got up on her feet, taking Ichigo by the hands as she helped her girlfriend back on her feet as well.

”Where are we going?” Ichigo asked tiresomely, still recovering from her own orgasm, so the fact that Zero Two already wanted her to move made her feel a bit more drained.

”Back to my place,” she told her with a wide smile on her face, her fingers intertwining with Ichigo’s which the other accepted fully.

”But the books... I need to put them back first,” Ichigo tried, at the very least abandoning all thoughts about continuing her project since it could always be picked up at another time.

However, Zero Two did not seem adamant on letting her do this one last civil thing because she was already being pulled by the hand and dragged towards the exit of the library.

”I’m more important than your books, Darling! You won’t be thinking of them once I’m done with you,” Zero Two responded but with her voice lowering a notch, her eyes taking a devilish glint to them which alone was enough to make Ichigo fall silent. She knew what that meant.

Ichigo tried to ignore the stirring that was reoccurring in her core despite having just already been relieved by Zero Two once today. It appeared that the rest of her afternoon would still be busier, just with things she least expected to invest in.

However, for Zero Two, she’ll do almost anything for her.


End file.
